Torment, Lies, and Blackmail
by Magga23
Summary: Love isn't the best thing to base on a lie, nor on blackmail. Suffer and torment surge through a couple as they fight for their love.
1. Prologue

Dear Cho,   
Integrity. That is, or should be, the basis of any relationship. Ours is built with a foundation of lies at least not to each other. These lies are towards are most trusted friends. We've been hiding our relationship to only let it out at night and in shadows of the sun. Never have we been out in the open to freely express our true emotions. I don't dare tell Harry, though his love for is strong, it isn't as passionate as mine. You could describe it as a type of puppy love. He's just dumbfounded by your beauty, who isn't? Yet, he has not dared to ask you to even consider the two of you because deep down, he's just using you to hid his love for someone else. I see him take daily glances at Hermione, they aren't just a friend type either, it's a full grown longing in his eyes.   
Getting back on topic, I never want to leave you, ever no matter who finds out. I'd kill for you Cho, and die trying to win you back if I ever lost you. Someday we need to tell them all, to just yell out who we love. I long for that day to come when you can scream out my name just any day in Diagon Alley and say you love me as much as I love you or even more.   
From here I say good-bye until I see you again, the usual spot on the first day of Hogwarts? Harry's watching me suspiciously and I feel liters of guilt running through my veins. Please owl me but not using your regular owl, Harry will notice it and mistake the letter for him. Until we meet again I'll dream about you. I just hope for the day when I call out your name in my sleep just to let all my guilt bleed onto my carpet.   
  
Sincerely,   
Ron.   



	2. Cho

A/N:: Ok everyone... this isn't going to be in like chapters... it'll go from Cho's POV to Ron's and don't worry it'll saay Ron or Cho at the top... 

**__**

Cho   
  
  
Ron is sweet, sending letters to me everyday. Who could ask for more knowing that you have a boyfriend who loves you and does everything you want. He always knows how to make my life better. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts to see him. We've tried secret meetings at Diagon Alley this summer, some were more easier than others but no matter where we went, somone from school was around.   
Even at Hogwarts our love is hidden beneath a vague friendship. One foolish boy stands between us, Harry Potter. I at first found his emotions cute and pointless. During the day I noticed him following me that soon turned to stalking. I'm sure he knows more about me than I do which is scary to be honest, and creepy. After that I tried to ignore all signs of Harry Potter and his friends until one day I met Ron. Hermione was just a brain and I knew her all ready. Surprise that she isn't in Ravenclaw but thank god she isn't.   
Anyways I met Ron one day on a Hogsmeade trip at the beginning of last year. He was just sitting at a table in The Three Broomsticks, sipping on a butterbeer. To my surprise, he called me over and I thought of it as another one of Harry's plans to get me to like him. Boy was I wrong. Ron actually wanted me to join him and he confessed his feelings for me. I remember him saying, "The more Harry talked about you the deeper I fell for you."   
I told him that I'd give him a chance, that was the best decision I had ever made. Pretty soon we were meeting secretly all over Hogwats just so we could see each other. We met nightly, between classes, during lunch. I once went almost 2 days without eating just to be with him during meal times. That was until Harry stepped in and started following Ron more often seeig what he was skipping meals for. Ron had never skipped meals before but I was more important.   
I decided to write back to him using my mum's owl instead of mine.   
  
Dear Ron,   
  
Harry had several chances to place his moves on me but he is too shy and self concious. I'm glad I'm with you, I've never been happier. Can you make it the second day of school, right before lunch. I'm sorry about missing you at Diagon Alley last week, I was ill and needed all the sleep I could possibly could. Don't worry, I'm fine now.   
Never think that our relationship is based on lies. I love you, the truth. You love me, the truth. Harry should never come between our relationship because he was just to scared to ask me out. You weren't. I also notice the glances he and Hermione share but I know that secretly Hermione likes you, silly little girl. Why is it that friends always fall in love? Perhaps having them together would be easier on us, knowing that Harry was all ready occupied with a girl. Fix them up with each other, Ron it shouldn't matter to you. Everything would be the same. It's not like they would kiss in front of you or call each other pet names, even I know that they are too mature for that.   
I'm blessed to be with you and I feel that Hogwarts will bring us together, but Ron, what about when the year is over. Where will we have our sancuary? Where is the place that we'll have our meetings at when I graduate? What about Next year when you go back to Hogwarts and I don't. Let's just hope we find some way to keep our relationship, perhaps by then we won't have to be secret.   
  
Love,   
Cho.   
  
P.S. I used my mum's owl. I made specific orders for her to land right to you so if there are any troubles just owl me back and I'll take care of it. Say hi to you family for me!   
  
If only I was able to meet his family. Not even they know who I am, well they know of me but not the fact that I am the love of their youngest son. See if anyone in his family knew soon enough the whole school, including Harry would. It's a shame that we have to hid from all these people.


	3. Ron

**__**

Ron   
  
"Hurry up now, we're going to miss the train if you don't hurry it up." Mum bellowed at me.   
"I'm in the car now!" I lied. Mum's too busy with Ginny's hair to worry about me.   
I trudged into the back seat of the Ministry's car after I shoved my stuff into the trunk. Harry soon slid in next to me and he was followed by Ginny. Soon Mum and Dad were in the front of the vehicle and we zoomed towards King's Cross.   
I stared out the window and up into the cloudy sky. Cho is supposed to meet me iin compartment 10 so we can 'catch up' on things. How am I going to ditch Harry and Hermione? They'll ask so many questions and want to come with me. What type of excuse will I come up with by the time I'm supposed to meet up with Cho? Bathroom? No, they'll think I'm constipated or something. But maybe that'll buy me enough time to sneak a few minutes with her. Just taking a glimpse of that fine black hair would make up for the summer we missed together. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Cho since about a week after school was out last year. Who knows how much she has changed or how different she'll be. Of course all changes are for the best so no matter what she'll occupy the same amount of space, if not more of my heart.   
"Ron, whatcha thinking about?" Harry questioned me.   
"Nobody . . . I mean nothing in particular." I almost gave it away.   
"Oh, is it a girl? Tell me who."   
"It's nobody. I'm just trying to get my mind off of my growling stomach. As soon as we get on the train I'm finding the trolley lady."   
Yes! An idea to get away from them. I'll just say I was looking for the Trolley Lady. The express is large enough to get lost.   
"Ron dear, I told you to eat more at breakfast." Mum butted in.   
"What can I say mum? I practically stuffed my face at the table." I replied.   
"Oh here," she handed me yet another bag of the left over slop that she expects me to live off of until the feast at hogwarts, "There's no point in wasting good money on those sweets."   
"But Mum, this isn't enough for the ride to Hogwarts. I'll be starved by the time we are not even half way there."   
Harry elbowed me in the ribs, "Don't worry about it, I'll spare you a knut or two."   
"What about me Mum? I'll need something to eat." Ginny asked Mum.   
I zoned out again and just pondered about a few details of my plan. I don't want them to choose a compartment too close to Cho's just incase of a random rondayvue.   
"Ron!" Harry shouted into my ear, "Get out, we're here."   
"Finally." that was all I could seem to get out of my mouth.   
What else could I say? I was lost of words knowing that I was only minutes away from seeing my love again.   
"I wonder if Hermione's here yet." Harry stated.   
"Knowing her she probably arrived 20 minutes ago."   
"You boys have everything right?" Mum eye-searched our trunks and finally looked back at me, "Ron, you've got something on your face dear. Just let me rub it off." She took out a handkerchief and wet it with a little saliva.   
By this time I was all ready running towards the barrier. No point in my career as a 16 year of boy do I want my mum to clean my face for me, in public.   
"Bye Mum, I'll be fine. Don't delay on any owls, it's always good to be informed about the 411. Hope Fred and George do ok. See you at Christmas." I rushed but it all sounded like gibberish.   
Soon enough I was standing on the other side of the barrier, about to meet Cho. I was almost home free but Harry caught up to me too quickly.   
"Ron, why are you in such a hurry?" He asked me.   
"I told you, I'm really hungry." I responded in an agitated tone, "Hey, there's Hermione. Why don't we all just find a compartment and then I'll go look for the Trolley Lady."   
"Hey Harry, Ron. How'd your summers go." Hermione came up and asked us.   
"Horrible," I wanted to scream but I simply replied, "Fine."   
"Three words," Harry started, " Won-der-ful"   
"Harry that's one word, three syllables." Hermione corrected.   
"Ah, Hermione, it's great to have you back in everyday life. I mean, look at what summer has done to my vocabulary and grammar, and who knows what type of spells I've forgotten. Uh, what's that one that opens locks . . . Alohahora?" Harry said facetiously.   
"What am I going to do with you two?" Hermione shook her head, "Alohamora you git."   
"Oh yes, I can vaguely remember it now."   
"Can we please just find a bloody compartment?" I interrupted.   
"Ron you must be hungry. Nothing else makes you just burst like that." Hermione said in now an almost worried tone.   
"I just want to get off of the platform and into a compartment."   
"Let's go then." Harry walked towards the door.   
Hermione and I followed Harry onto the train then down the hallway.   
"Here's a good compartment, it's empty and has a good location." Harry pointed to a compartment.   
"God Harry, you make it sound like we're moving in." Hermione pushed past Harry and went into the compartment.   
"Now that we are situated, would you mind me leaving for awhile. My stomach is about to erupt." I lied after adjusting my stuff and letting out Pig.   
"Here," Harry pulled some knuts out of his pocket, "you can have this as long as you bring me back some Chocolate Frogs."   
"Sure. Now you two have fun by yourselves."   
They'll certainly have some fun. My plan for setting them up has all ready began.   
I checked the number on the compartment door. 32. I've got a little walk until I'll get to number 10.   
With each passing compartment I hurried my speed. 13. . . 12 . . . 11. . . just one more and I'll finally see her again . . . 10.   
I stopped and calmed myself down a little so I didn't seem too excited to see her. I straightened my hair so it wasn't messy like Harry's. Finally I softly pounded on the door. A faint 'come in' aloud me to open it up.   
My palms were soon excreting sweat and my heart was pounding faster and faster with every millisecond.   
"Ron?" She whispered to me.   
"Cho."   



	4. Cho

**__**

Cho   
  
I almost didn't recognize him, what with his hair an inch or two longer and a lighter red from the sun. It hurt to think about how much time I didn't get to spend with him, because of Harry. Ron's being a good friend though, trying to protect him. What about us? Ron should just tell Harry about us and get this masquerade over with so we can be happy. Maybe you like all this lying and deceiving. No, I rather express our relationship in public.   
"Well are you just going to stand there?" He raised his eyebrow at me, challenging me to come forth.   
"Come in here Ron. If I go over there, we'd be in the hall the whole ride," I gave a soft laugh.   
"I'd love to stay here but I told Harry and Herm, that I was looking for the Trolley lady. With my luck she probably stopped by there first. I'm sick of hiding, meeting in secret. It's just a bunch of bloody nonsense!"   
"You're right. Why can't we just tell Har-"   
"That's the problem. You know how much he adores you. Not as much as I do but still. We cannot tell him until we can get he and Hermione together. Or with someone else."  
"You are right, but please don't leave at all. I want you to stay. Who cares what they think. For all they know you never found the Trolley Lady."   
"For all they know, I may be trying to get rid of them."   
"You can sit with them on the carriage, just stay with me now."   
"For now, but not too long."   
"All right. So when are we planning our next rendezvous?"   
"First off, hold back a few minutes, we'll get to that. Second," he grasped my chin into his fingers and brought my lips to his, "I've been wanting to do that all summer."   
"Go shut the door, who knows who'll see us and go blab to Harry."   
"Right," He shut the door with his foot, "You know what we should do? Tell Hermione about us. She'd understand and help. Maybe if I went back and told her, I'd get her to cover for me so I can come back, maybe even ride with you to the castle."   
"But won't Harry be in there too? You wouldn't get time to tell her."   
"I'll find a way, but I won't go yet, maybe in a few minutes. Not until we discuss our next meeting."   
"How about in the Prefect's bathroom?"   
"You're a Prefect?"   
"Sure am. Now, after the feast I'll owl you the password and the time I have to use it. That way no body will come in while you are there."   
"That's a great idea."   
"Thanks."   
"Well, since we have a few minutes to spare, care to sit down?"   
"After you."   
He sat quickly and I followed, sitting close to him, nearly on his lap. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and I rested my head onto his chest.   
"I'm sorry," he startled me.   
"For what?" I looked into his stress-baring eyes.   
"What do you mean 'for what'? Everything. You not being able to have a real relationship. Not being able to go out in public, hiding our relationship. I wish it could be otherwise but for now it can't."   
"I love you and I don't care what I have to do to be with you, and you should know that."  
"I do," he took my hands into his, stroking them gently, "I'm going to tell Harry. It's better that I tell him then him finding out some other way."   
"What about him having a girlfriend first?"   
"Well, I'll tell Hermione, she'll be ecstatic that the girl Harry wants isn't available and she'll go after him. I doubt he'd refuse. Then I'll tell him."   
"Let's hope nothing ruins the plan."   
"We've been together this long without anyone figuring out, we can last a few more days. Shoot, I better go."   
I reached my hands and placed them around his neck and pulled him towards me. I received a passionate kiss from him and finally we stood up.   
"Bye," I whispered onto his lips.   
He broke away and headed towards the door, "Don't make it sound so final."   
"Fine, see you soon."   
"Sooner I hope."   
And then he left, heading towards the way he came from.   



	5. Ron

**__**

Ron   
  
It tingled, every time a part of her touched me, it tingled. I couldn't help but think that I was simply dreaming. Brushing my finger gently against my bottom lip and remembered that Cho was the reason that it was now pink and swollen. There are no words that describe how I feel about Cho. I could say that I love her, but that wouldn't be enough.   
"Ron! There you are, I've been looking all over for you. The Trolley Lady stopped by about 20 minutes ago. When we asked if she saw you she said no so I came looking," Hermione raised her eyebrow at me, "What have you been doing? Or should I say, who?"   
"Hermione! Don't make assumptions! You have no idea if I have been-" I stated but was interrupted.   
"Secretly dating Cho Chang." Hermione finished for me.   
I shoved my hand over her mouth and then raised my index finger to my lips, ushering her to be quiet. Quickly I knocked on the compartment closes to us and was relieved that no one was in it. I pushed the door completely open and lead Hermione inside.  
"Spill," I demanded, "how did you find out about me and Cho!"   
"It's Cho and I, and I over-heard you speaking through the compartment door when I was looking for you. Trying to set Harry and I up, eh?"   
"Bad idea?"   
"Oh, yeah. You know since it is OBVIOUSLY Ginny that he likes after Cho. I mean, she flirts with him nonstop. And why didn't you tell me that you were dating Cho? I could've helped you weeks ago, maybe even months. Exactly how long have you been dating her?"   
"A little over five months. Hermione, so what if I didn't tell you? You are just as much of a friend to Harry as I am and telling him would crush him. I couldn't risk you slipping up. I'm going to tell Harry once he is occupied with his own girlfriend. Maybe then he'll understand that he isn't the only one who has crushes.   
"A crush, really Ron, I'm not stupid you know."   
"What do you want me to say Hermione? I love Cho Chang. There are you happy now? I am in love with the girl that my best friend fancies. What kind of friend am I?"   
"It's not you, it's Harry. I mean, how dense is he not to see this happening before him? It's only too obvious that you are going out with someone. And for five months Ron! How have you been keeping it a secret this long? Especially from me?"   
"I don't know, at first they were little meeting spots in Hogwarts, frequently changing owls to send each other letters. I would do anything to communicate with or to see her. That is how much I love her Hermione. You couldn't even imagine."   
I doubt that she could imagine it, I don't even think that she uses her heart except beating and pumping blood.   
"I can imagine," a tear came to the rim of her eye and slowly tickled down her cheek,  
"Now," she wiped the single tear away, "how can we get your relationship free and open, and not private anymore."   
"Hold up Hermione, what do you mean that you can imagine? And why are you crying?"   
"I know what it's like keeping in secret, trying to hid your relationship with people. You think that dating a professional quidditch player was easy? Viktor and I were forced to run from paparazzi. It's people like Rita Skeeter who ruined our relationship. That's why we stopped seeing each other, too much pressure, having to run away. We never had time for each other. Harry, yes, I like him. Maybe a little more then just friends, but not enough for a loving relationship. I need someone who will have time for me, someone who doesn't have fans to care about. Harry is too famous to give that to me."   
"So you know why this is important to me don't you? Please, can you do me a favour, cover for me so I can stay with Cho?"   
"Yeah, I will. Go to your love, the more time with her the better your life will be. Besides, what are friends for?" she flashed me a quick smile and then left the compartment as if she hadn't just confessed her love story to me, or was in tears.   
"You're a strong woman Hermione." I commented into the air then left the compartment.   
I was too preoccupied with thoughts of Cho in my brain to notice a pair of cold blue, Slytherin eyes, looking intently at me. I just simply headed towards the tenth compartment awaiting to see Cho again, though I just did about 15 minutes ago.   
I tapped on the door lightly with my knuckles and it slid open slowly.   
"Ron? I didn't expect to see you back so soon. Wait, how are you here? Did you all ready go back to your compartment and talk to Harry, what happened?" Cho asked over and over.   
"Don't worry, I've got it covered," I bent down and kissed her lightly, and she backed up, leading me completely in the compartment.   
I raced my fingers through her raven-colored hair and then led them down her neck and back until my hand stopped at her waist. When we broke, we only heard our fast-passed breathing, other than that, it took me a few seconds to break the silence.   
"God I've missed you," I spoke as Cho buried her head into my shoulder.


End file.
